


Compromiso

by Noya4_JorgAlmighty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noya4_JorgAlmighty/pseuds/Noya4_JorgAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin podría tener muchos motivos para adorar febrero, partiendo por su cumpleaños y San Valentín, pero lo que de verdad hace a este mes importante reside en algo un poco más íntimo. Algo que celebra en secreto. Algo que, espera, él también celebre algún día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

**Compromiso**

 

Rin Matsuoka es un deportista de alto rendimiento de 23 años, alto, fuerte y carismático, al que todos sus compañeros tienen gran estima. En los años que ha pasado en Australia ha logrado hacer amistad con uno que otro de ellos, algunos extranjeros como él, con quienes sale a celebrar fechas importantes y festividades lejos de sus familias.

Es Febrero.

Al igual que los años anteriores, el segundo día del mes se vio rodeado de abrazos y felicitaciones, un par de pequeños regalos y una cena en casa de Russell y Lori junto a sus más cercanos: Dave, Daniel y Anna. Rin sabe que no puede quejarse, que el haber superado las trabas en el extranjero y tener a estos chicos con él de por sí es un gran regalo, pero aun así le falta  _algo_.

Y sus amigos lo saben, por lo que la pregunta antes de irse aquella noche fue tan natural como preguntar cómo estará el clima por la mañana.

 

—¿Cuándo te vas, Rin?

 

Anna, calzándose su delgada chaqueta junto a Daniel —quién sostenía su cartera— fue quien casualmente pronunció las palabras que, todos sabían, había que pronunciar: desde su llegada a Australia, Rin siempre viaja al menos una vez al año a Japón, que este viaje fuera en febrero era de conocimiento general.

 

—El doce —respondió Rin, sonriendo.

—Oh, o sea que este año pasarás San Valentín en Japón, ¿no? —comentó Daniel excitado ante la perspectiva de poder tener con qué molestar a Rin a su regreso. Le tendió la cartera a Anna.

—Eh, ah, sí, pero… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó la nuca — no creo que lo celebre, realmente.

—¿No le has dicho a Sousuke que vas? —preguntó Anna, sorprendida.

—Aun no… —y ante la creciente duda en los ojos castaños de la muchacha, agregó, avergonzado — Quiero ver si me lo pregunta él.

 

Los tres rieron. Anna afirmó que esperaba demasiado, que por como él describía a Sousuke de seguro simplemente lo estaría esperando, a lo que Daniel negó con la cabeza: tal vez preguntaba, después de todo, si el hombre ya tenía un departamento con cosas de Rin regadas por todas partes, posiblemente si éste no le decía pronto que ya volvía terminaría por preguntar.

Dave alcanzó a escuchar aquella última parte, llegando a su lado luego de salir del baño, y le dijo a Rin que era cruel por tratar así a  _ese pobre hombre_. Acto seguido sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y apostó a que no le preguntaba, que preferiría darle su espacio pues de todas formas  _ya sabía_  que iría. Aumentó a dos billetes su apuesta cuando Daniel le dijo que por tres monedas de seguro no estaba convencido. Daniel apostó los mismos dos billetes a que le preguntaba: nadie puede estar tan a la deriva en una relación.

Dejaron la casa dándole un fuerte abrazo a Rin y felicitándolo por última vez, tras lo cual Rin volvió a su cuarto a terminar de leer el libro que estuviese leyendo la noche anterior.

 

 

Rin había pasado todos esos días conversando como siempre con Sousuke: dos llamadas por Skype, varios mensajes, un par de canciones y la noticia de que el hombro del castaño estaba cada vez mejor. Su cumpleaños había sido un día sábado y para la mañana del sábado siguiente, a pocos días de tomar su maleta y regresar a Japón, no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Quizás a él ya no le importa? Tal vez… tal vez su visita ya no es tan esperada, después de todo.

No fue hasta justo antes de despedirse del castaño durante su última conversación por Skype que Sousuke lo detuvo y, haciendo como si algo muy interesante estuviese pasando lejos de la pantalla, frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Volverás? —preguntó, haciendo que Rin sintiera mariposas en el estómago y le sonriera ampliamente.

—¿Tú qué crees, ah? —respondió, atrayendo la mirada del otro —. Ya compré mis pasajes, Sousuke.

—¡Por qué no me habías dicho! —le recriminó el castaño de inmediato, aunque sin poder ocultar el alivio en su rostro —. ¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Te vienes este mes o vienes el próximo?

—Sabes que siempre viajo en febrero, Sousuke —lo regañó Rin —, salgo el 12 de acá, ¿irás a buscarme?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Me llevarás chocolates?

—¿Quieres que te lleve chocolates? —cuestionó Sousuke alzando una ceja.

—Me gustan los que tú compras —puntualizó el pelirrojo, ruborizándose.

—Entonces sí.

 

Así, con una promesa de chocolates y una felicidad burbujeante, se despidieron esa noche.

Durante el almuerzo del día siguiente Daniel se reía en la cara de Dave, sosteniendo los cuatro billetes antes de guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  _Te lo dije_ , agregó.

 

xxx

 

Rin llegó a Japón el día 13 al mediodía.

Justo el día después de hablar con Sousuke Haru lo había llamado, así que acabó siendo recibido por una delegación formada por Sousuke y sus amigos en Tokio: Haru y Makoto. Sousuke alzó una elegante bolsa con un moño burdeo en cuanto lo vio, sonriendo. Rin dejó su maleta, tomó la bolsa y abrazó con fuerza al castaño: siete meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo hiciera.

 

—Bienvenido —susurró Sousuke en su oído, dejándolo ir para que saludara a Haru y Makoto.

—¡Qué gusto tenerte de regreso! —exclamó Makoto al abrazarlo.

—¡Qué gusto verlos! —respondió Rin, sonriéndole a Haru quien sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Haru seguía sin ser una persona muy de piel.

 

Sousuke tomó su maleta y le tendió su mano libre, saliendo hombro con hombro y de la mano de allí.

Camino al departamento Rin se comió la mitad de los chocolates que el castaño le llevara, cediendo suspicaz uno a Haru y otro a Makoto. "Consíganse un novio como el mío y que él les compré chocolates", bufó, dándose cuenta en el acto que era la primera vez que llamaba "novio" a Sousuke teniéndolo cerca. Éste apretó un poco más su mano, sonriendo, y luego le dijo a Makoto que le daría la dirección de la tienda dónde los compraba, consiguiendo que Rin reclamara por hacerlo.

Se sentía en casa.

 

xxx

 

Siendo sinceros, había un motivo por el cual Rin había decidido viajar a Japón siempre en febrero. No tenía nada que ver con San Valentín, por cierto, porque le parecía más una fecha comercial que una romántica, y desde que comenzara a salir con Sousuke no recordaba ni un solo año en que se hubiesen propuesto celebrar la fecha. No, no era por San Valentín. Tenía cierta relación con su cumpleaños, por cierto, pero tampoco era totalmente por eso: no sentía especial apego a los regalos, aun cuando con Sousuke se los daban desde que eran niños. No. No era eso, pero cuatro años atrás, precisamente en su cumpleaños y tras meses de estar saliendo con Sousuke, había recibido una caja humilde y pequeña tras salir a tomar un café juntos. Dentro habían dos anillos de plata, uno de ellos sujeto a una cadena.

 

—Quiero que hablemos con tu madre.

 

De esa forma se había oficializado su relación y, para Rin, febrero era su mes de aniversario. Si bien no usaba la cadena pues le había dicho a Sousuke que no quería  _atarlo_ , como si hacer oficial que estaban juntos no fuese ya señal de que buscaban un futuro juntos, frecuentemente abría la cajita y contemplaba el anillo, a sabiendas de que no lo colgaba a su cuello porque hacerlo significaría llevar a Sousuke siempre consigo y, si algún día el castaño se cansaba de la lejanía y terminaban, entregar ese anillo que lo habría acompañado durante tantos años hubiese sido aun más doloroso que solo entregarle la caja.

Febrero era su aniversario y ese anillo era al mismo tiempo símbolo de su miedo a perderlo y de su amor.

No recordaba haber visto a Sousuke usar el suyo, en cualquier caso, posiblemente debido a su negativa inicial y a que tal vez sentía que era algo que debían hacer juntos. Nunca había salido a colación el tema. Tampoco nunca le preguntó dónde había quedado su anillo.

 

—Rin, ¡Rin! ¿quieres un café?

 

14 de febrero.

La pregunta procedente de la cocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, pues se había quedado contemplado las fotografías en el mueble del living mientras Sousuke limpiaba todo lo que ensuciasen el día anterior con la visita de Haru y Makoto. Dio una afirmación un tanto ida, dándole una última mirada a aquella foto en que salían los dos abrazados con el castillo Disney de fondo, y se acercó a Sousuke, alcanzando a verlo ponerse un anillo que él jamás había olvidado en su dedo anular izquierdo, tomando luego una taza para preparar su café.

Rin se quedó sin aliento.

Metió una mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y sacó el anillo que él mismo llevaba puesto desde que saliera de Australia, nervioso, apretándolo al hacerlo.

 

—No sabía que lo usabas —comentó. Sousuke se quedó estático al escucharlo.

—No hay motivos para no usarlo.

—Pero ayer…

—Ayer también lo llevaba puesto, solo que me lo quité para cocinar con Makoto —explicó, volteándose a mirarlo y sorprendiéndose al verlo rojo y con la mano cerrada sobre algo. Rin abrió la mano lentamente, revelando su propio anillo —… No sabía que lo usabas —repitió entonces Sousuke.

—Después de que habláramos antes de volver… —comenzó, mirando el anillo — decidí que era estúpido no usarlo, me había preocupado porque no te interesabas en si volvía o no y, bueno, yo… noté que necesitaba tenerte cerca…

 

Sousuke se acercó a él y con su mano izquierda, que era precisamente en la que llevaba el anillo, tomó la mano en que Rin encerraba el suyo.

 

—Tal vez hasta nos lo colocamos al mismo tiempo y no nos enteramos —susurró —. Creí que no vendrías —agregó—. Fue estúpido porque siempre vienes, pero sueles avisarme con tiempo de tu llegada así que me asusté —mientras se explicaba con voz suave, acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla de Rin —. Cuando corté decidí que quería que me vieras con él puesto, porque aunque me dijiste que con él me estabas " _atando_ " no hay forma en que no esté ya atado a ti. Ya perdí Rin, me enamoré.

 

Rin estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sobrecogido por una sensación que se parecía mucho a la que sintiera cuando Sousuke se le declaró años atrás. No pudo contener las lágrimas ni evitar abrazarlo, Sousuke solo rió.

 

—¿Ya puedo decir oficialmente que eres mi novio, entonces? —preguntó, a lo que Rin asintió.

—¡Siempre has podido hacerlo! —reclamó con la voz constipada por el llanto —… llevo años siéndolo…

—Pero ayer fue la primera vez que lo dijiste.

—No, ayer fue la primera vez que  _tú_  me escuchaste decirlo —aclaró Rin, soltando un suspiro y secándose la cara.

—¿O sea que tus amigos saben que tienes novio? —preguntó Sousuke con curiosidad.

—¿Qué los tuyos no? —preguntó Rin a su vez, contrariado.

—Pf, creo que es lo único que saben de mí con precisión.

 

Entre risas y con la certeza de que en realidad todo el mundo sabía que ambos tenían novio, Sousuke regresó a la taza de café que iba a preparar y Rin comenzó a contarle diversas historias de sus amigos en Australia. Se acurrucaron en la cama para pasar el resto del día entre películas y caricias, mas cerca de medianoche Sousuke abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y le tendió una caja cuadrada de unos diez centímetros de alto, la que Rin miró con curiosidad.

 

—Es un pequeño obsequio —dijo Sousuke animándolo a abrir la caja.

 

Dentro Rin halló un delicado reloj de pulsera, elegante y de plata, con su nombre grabado en la parte de atrás.

 

—Qué lindo, pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó, sacando el reloj e inspeccionándolo encantado.

—Un hombre de mundo debe verse elegante, ¿no crees? —Rin lo miró alzando una ceja para luego seguir admirando los detalles de la pieza—. Feliz aniversario.

 

La razón para viajar cada año en esa misma fecha pudo ser cualquiera: su cumpleaños, San Valentín, recibir una caja de chocolates o cerciorarse que aun aquel anillo estaba junto a la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Pudo ser cualquiera, sí, pero Rin continuaba yendo en febrero porque, en el fondo, siempre esperó que para Sousuke esa fecha también fuese importante.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja me hace tan, tan feliz.
> 
> Saku*  
> 08.03.2015


End file.
